Sorry
by Camy99
Summary: Based off 'Sorry' by Buckcherry. Oneshot.


**I woke up to Sorry by Buckcherry one day and (like always) I was thinking about Loliver. This is the result :)**

**I don't own the song or the show but I own my imagination!**

* * *

I sat on my bed and stared out my window to the window of the house across. A light turned on—she was finally home. I looked at my radio clock; it read four minutes until midnight. Four minutes to save the world--cue eye roll. She just came home this late because she'd accompanied Hannah to a concert. I glanced at the piece of paper labeled 'Sorry' on my left and my acoustic guitar on my right and sighed as I collapsed back onto my bed. Four minutes to save the world--seriously. It'd been over a month since Lilly and I last spoke, and that's saying something considering that she lives right across from me, we go to the same high school, we've known each other since pre-school, she's my best friend, and we're dating. Or at least we were; I don't know anymore.

I couldn't do this, but I had to. I sat up, grabbed my guitar, and tried to make the least amount of noise as I went downstairs and then outside. I didn't need the piece of paper because the words were engraved in my heart. Yeah, cheesy, but true. I love Lilly and I hurt her. And this was the only and best way I could think to apologize.

I climbed over the Truscott's fence and then threw a couple of rocks against her window until I saw her shadow come towards it. I sat down and took out my guitar. I've been told more times than I can count that I have a nice voice, but I never made use of it. Now was the time; I started playing and sang my heart out to her.

_Oh I had a lot to say  
Was thinking on my time away  
I missed you and things weren't the same  
'Cause everything inside it never comes out right  
And when I see you cry it makes me wanna die._

I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue  
I'm sorry about all the things I said to you  
And I know I can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds  
And baby the way you make my world go 'round  
And I just wanted to say I'm sorry.

I closed my eyes as I sang and thought back to the night it all came down. Lilly and I have been dating for nearly six months but we've been inseparable best friends since preschool. Technically we fought all the time and blamed it on each other, laughed about it, and then moved on. It wasn't a normal day if we hadn't fought at least once. Although she doesn't like to admit it, Lilly is usually the one starting our quarrels because she always has to be right. It's quite hilariously adorable, actually, because she'll argue until it doesn't even make sense anymore, so you give up. She's always wrong yet she always wins. This time, I was wrong. Extremely wrong—so I lost. I lost the stupid bet with the guys; I lost the nastiest argument with Lilly, but worst of all I lost the girl I loved more than anything.

_This time I think I'm to blame  
It's harder to get through the days  
We get older and blame turns to shame  
'Cause everything inside it never comes out right  
And when I see you cry it makes me wanna die._

I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue  
I'm sorry about all the things I said to you  
And I know I can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds  
And baby the way you make my world go 'round  
And I just wanted to say I'm sorry.

She slapped me in the face and it stung like hell. And as I sang, it still stung especially when I thought of how she'd randomly kiss me on that same cheek "just because she could" or how she would call me to say she missed me when it had only been a few hours since we last saw each other. Guess how much I miss her after over a month? In our classes she switched seats and I thought it was so I couldn't talk to her but then I realized it was so I couldn't see her cry. But I did, and that stung more than when she slapped me. The last time she had been "seriously" mad at me was in preschool when I was embarrassed she had held my hand for my crayons and decided to blame it on her. Back then we'd both gotten over it rather quickly but now, well, it was different. We were older, and on top of that I was supposed to love her. I did—but I blew it.

_Every single day I think about how we came all this way  
The sleepless nights and the tears you cried  
It's never too late to make it right  
Oh yeah sorry_

During the first week of our fight both Lilly and I were going at it. She'd sit on her roof, and blast every hate song there existed and I'd yell at her from my window. In other words, both of us were still thinking (or should I say not thinking) through our anger and being immature. I almost feel sorry for our neighbors.

One day, when my mom forced me to clean my room, I stumbled over a box in which I kept just about any memories. Considering I've known Lilly my entire life, just about everything in the box reminded me of her in some way and I'll confess it brought tears to my eyes. As I sat down and stared out my window I saw Lilly climb onto the roof. I was about to yell to her that I'd really desire a quiet evening, when I noticed her lime green iPod I had gotten her for Christmas a few years ago replaced her blasting stereo. I stood in front of the window as she put on the earplugs and stared back right back at me. I didn't even realize our eyes had been locked for minutes until my mom asked whether I was done cleaning yet. I looked away for a second to the direction of my mom's yelling, and when I looked back I caught her wiping away tears. I resumed my cleaning knowing it was time to make things right but I knew just talking to her wouldn't work.

_I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue  
I'm sorry about all the things I said to you  
And I know I can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds  
And baby the way you make my world go 'round  
And I just wanted to say I'm sorry._

I realized I had kept my eyes closed throughout the whole song and when I opened them at the end and look up to her room she walked away and her lights turned off. I sat there not quite knowing what my next move was. I didn't realize it was fairly cold until now as I stared out to nowhere in the darkness. I didn't know whether to yell or cry. I bit my lip until it went numb and tried to fight my pessimistic thoughts.

When I had almost convinced myself it was all over, she burst out the back door. She was still wearing Lola's puffy white and black skirt and a blue shirt but her wig, makeup, and jewelry were gone. She stared at me, I gazed back; we read each other's minds. When she took in a deep breath to speak, I wiped away the sole tear that rolled down her cheek and said, "I love you. And if I had to almost lose you to know that, I'm sorry for hurting you in the process. That's not even the last thing I'd want to do to you--it's nowhere near my list."

"I love you too Oliver. And I'm also sorry," she shivered a bit from the breeze so I held her tightly in my arms. When she looked up I felt drawed by her lips but when I kissed her I was afraid she'd refuse it. The smallest glint appeared in her eyes and I took it as my cue to kiss her again.

_I'm sorry baby.  
I'm sorry baby, Yeah.  
I'm sorry._**And that's that. Nothing much. Don't ask me what they were fighting about because I still can't make up my mind lol but what counts is they aren't fighting anymore! Use your imagination and review?? xoxCamy**

* * *


End file.
